Ich Liebe Sie
by Zhena HiK
Summary: –– Que irónico, tú dices odiarme por que me alejo de ti... – comenzó. – y yo me alejo por que te amo. – confesó amargamente. Una prohibición ¿Acaso eso basta para terminar este sentimiento? [Con dedicación especial a mi manis peque Isis] CRUZADE KAI


**»I_c_h L**_i__**e**__b_**e **_S_**ie****«  
**_(I love you)_

**Serie:**Beyblade  
**Categoría:**Shonen Ai. Lime muy ligero.  
**Pareja:**Rei x Kai  
**Disclaimers:**Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Beyblade no es mío tan solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenerme escribiendo y para entretener al público tan amable que lee mis locuras.  
**Summary** Un doloroso y pervertido sentimiento, una prohibición. ¿Será suficiente para alejarnos?  
**Dedicatoria:**Una muy especial dedicatoria para mi manis preciosa que está lastimadita de su piesesito. Cúrate pronto preciosa para que a la próxima puedas venir para vernos. **Isis** linda, ya sabes que te quello mucho linda. Cuídate más ¿Ok?  
**Notas:** Creo que el formato de escritura está entendible, no creo que deba especificar alguna cosa. Disfruten la historia y gracias por leer. Espero su opinión.

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– No necesito un maldito niñero, siempre he podido cuidarme solo y esto no me detendrá ahora. – menciona molesto un chico de escasos catorce años, ambos brazos cruzados con molestia, una de sus piernas elevada se encuentra debido a la reciente fractura que presentaba.

–– No molestes con tus berrinches, he dicho que te cuidarán y así se hará. – acotó su viejo abuelo, un imponente señor de no mas de sesenta años.

–– Mmm. – selló sus labios en una mueca de fastidio, cerrando igualmente sus ojos con fuerza, cuando ese viejo le imponía alguna cosa siempre lo lograba, no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, era incluso más empecinado que el mismo chico. Bien dicen que de tal palo...

–– En unos minutos vendrá una persona a cuidarte, es un joven así que quiero que lo trates con amabilidad. – anunció saliendo pronto de la habitación después de ello.

Y justo como lo dicho por el anciano, pasado diez minutos después entró alguien a su habitación, sin tocar previamente.

–– No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar. – reclamó en la misma posición, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–– Bueno pensé que estarías descansando por lo que no vi problema, pero si te molesta tanto, prometo que a la próxima lo tendré en cuenta.– dijo el muchacho para luego sonreír. Los escarlatas ojos del chico menor se abrieron al notar el tono divertido que el otro empleó en su comentario.

–– No me parece gracioso. – arrugó el ceño seriamente ante la burla del otro. – ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – preguntó con hastío.

–– Mi nombre Rei Kon y seré quien te cuide estos tres meses que no podrás hacer mucho por ti solo. – una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios del mayor, pareciese burlarse de la condición del otro chiquillo, quien postrado en una cama no podía ni moverse.

–– Ja, cuidarme, jamás eh necesitado a alguien que lo haga y no es hoy el día en que lo ocuparé. – aseguró.

–– Bien, como digas, igualmente estaré al pendiente. – sugirió siguiendo la corriente al chico. Observó a su alrededor y se sentó en un sillón junto a la cama, sacó un libro y un par de lentes de su pequeña mochila y se dispuso a leer, ya que por lo visto el chico no sería una buena compañía para no aburrirse.

Un par de horas pasaron y no podía ni siquiera moverse para ir al baño, además tenía ganas de tomar agua, sumándole a ello que estaba por demás aburrido por lo que quería tomar su laptop la cual estaba guardada en el closet, muy lejos de su alcance. Trató de moverse un poco pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, ya no era solamente la pierna, aquella caída de su motocicleta había sido sumamente cruel, eso le enseñaría a aprender primero antes de tomar 'prestado' cualquier objeto. Pensó divertido.

–– Auch. – se quejó sin poder evitarlo, tapó sus labios luego de que dicho sonido saliera de su boca.

–– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – preguntó Rei mientras se ponía de pie. Sentándose a un costado del chico ahora sobre la cama.

–– Nada. – aseguró cruzando sus brazos y apretando sus ojos por el dolor que él mismo se causó.

–– Anda tenme confianza, prometo no decirle a nadie que te quejas como niña por un pequeño dolor. – dijo ya más divertido.

–– ¿Pequeño dolor? Ja! Ojalá lo fuera, es insoportable, además que casi me fracturaba las costillas de mi lado izquierdo, mi hombro izquierdo tiene un desgarre y... – se fijó que nuevamente se quejaba_ 'como una niña'_ recordó dichas palabras y tragó saliva con coraje.

–– Como lo pensé. Te duele todo el cuerpo pero no eres capaz de quejarte solo por orgullo. No seas tan terco, si no quieres recibir ayuda de mi¿Por qué no quisiste la que tu abuelo te brindó? Supongo que él te iba a cuidar primeramente ¿No es así? – interrogó con curiosidad.

–– No, solo me regañó por el accidente y te contrató después. – contestó

–– Bueno sus razones tendrá, por ello no te preocupes. Ahora sí dime ¿Qué es lo que deseabas? – una amable sonrisa se reflejó en el amigable e impasible rostro del mayor.

–– Quiero ir al baño. Tengo sed y estoy aburrido. –

–– Bien, tengo soluciones a eso, vamos. – con extremo cuidado ayudó al chico a ponerse en pie, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura del menor y el otro por sobre su hombro para apoyarlo con mayor facilidad.

–– Perfecto así es. – felicitó mientras daban pequeños pasos hasta entrar al cuarto de baño.

–– Ahora voltéate. – ordenó mirando al chico mayor.

–– Si te suelto te dolerá y te caerás, así que no me puedo girar, cerraré los ojos si eso te ayuda. – dijo, realizando de inmediato dicha acción.

–– Muy gracioso, no puedo de ese modo, me incomoda. Además que en esta posición no puedo, necesito ambos brazos. – afirmó.

–– Bien, entonces haremos esto. – en un confuso y rápido movimiento, tomó al chico por la cintura, parándose tras él, asiendo su cuerpo firmemente al del menor.

–– ¿Mejor? – murmuró a su oído agachándose ligeramente debido a la estatura que el menor poseía.

Sin respuesta alguna comenzó su cometido, afortunadamente solo tenía deseos primarios, no quería ni imaginar otras cosas como cuando se tuviera que bañar, eso sería de miedo. Pensaba.

–– Listo ahora voy por agua. – dijo Rei saliendo de la habitación luego de unos minutos más en donde recostó nuevamente al chico en su lecho. Unos minutos más y llegó. – Vaya, si que vives en una gran casa. Casi me perdí de regreso. – se burló de si mismo al recordar. – Aquí tienes. – extendió un vaso lleno de agua, dejando una jarra llena del mismo líquido en una pequeña mesita junto a la cama. – Ahora. ¿Qué deseas hacer para evitar lo aburrido? – interrogó sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras se inclinaba al frente para mirar más de cerca aquellos confundidos y sorprendidos ojos.

–– Bueno yo... – un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de su ser al mirar al chico tan cerca, ni siquiera había notado la belleza de aquel muchacho, sus finas facciones, lindos ojos y pequeños pero carnosos labios. Seductora sonrisa. Todo un ángel. Pensó sonrojándose por sus pensamientos.

–– ¿Tú? – incitó a que siguiera.

–– Que te parece si me cuentas de ti. – pidió recuperando su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

–– ¿Sobre mí? – preguntó casi incrédulo ante la petición del menor, de un momento a otro parecía menos hostil en su actitud, talvez se acostumbraría a su presencia y compañía, a fin de cuentas tendrían mucho tiempo para compartir en los siguientes tres meses. Pensó sonriendo.

–– Sí.– confirmó el otro esperando aún.

–– Como por ejemplo... – habló dejando abierta la pregunta.

–– Bueno, me puedes decir tu edad, nacionalidad, porque estás aquí, si conocías antes a mi abuelo, si eres casado o con novia. Algo así. – terminó mientras dibujaba una simpática sonrisa en su rostro esperando expectante a que el otro contestase sus preguntas.

–– Realmente no hay mucho que contar. – Comenzó – Tengo 26 años, soy originario de China y vivo aquí porque cuando tenía más o menos tu edad mi padre vino a vivir para acá, tú sabes mejores oportunidades en su trabajo así que aquí nos establecimos, estudié aquí y aquí estoy. Sobre lo de tu abuelo, solo había escuchado hablar de él ya que es amigo de mi abuelo, pero cuando él murió mantenía negocios con mi padre. Y soy soltero, no me interesa ninguna mujer. – concluyó.

–– Ohhh vaya. – no supo ni que decir, por un lado le dio alegría el hecho de escucharlo decir lo último sobre que no le gustaba ninguna chica. Eso debía ser bueno. Pero le pareció extraño algo. – ¿De verdad tienes esa edad? – preguntó incrédulo.

–– Así es. ¿Te parece que estoy muy viejo? Casi te doblo la edad, cuando tu naciste yo estaba en primer año de secundaria, es bastante. – agregó.

–– No es eso, es solo que, pensé que eras menor ya que no aparentas esa edad. – aseguró aún sorprendido.

–– Bueno te confesaré que no eres el primero en decírmelo. – Sonrió – pero gracias por el cumplido. – agradeció con la amable sonrisa que comenzaba a gustarle mucho al menor.

–– ¿Y en que trabajas o porque me estás cuidando? – preguntó directamente algo que le llegó de chispazo a la mente.

–– Pues estudié psicología pero sé primeros auxilios, por eso mi padre me pidió que ayudara a tu abuelo con ello. Soy el psicólogo de una preparatoria pero ahora están de vacaciones.

–– ¿Y estarás conmigo los tres meses? – seguía con su interrogatorio, cosa que sorprendió bastante al mayor pero igualmente lo alegró, mostrando una y otra vez esos finos y blancos colmillitos graciosos que le adornaban la dentadura.

–– Supongo, si no te recuperas antes, entonces sí. – aseguró

–– No creo que me recupere antes. – dijo sonriendo por primera vez, Rei quedó casi boquiabierto viendo el rostro angelical que el chico mostraba en ese instante, tan puro, tan lindo, tan malditamente hermoso. Una pálida piel, graciosas marcas azules adornando cada mejilla, mientras sus coloridos ojos rojos le daban una luz singular a todo su rostro.

El día completo habían pasado juntos, Kai intentaba enterarse cada vez más de todo sobre la vida de Rei, quien contento le contaba, relataba algunas de sus aventuras y desventuras cuando niño, adolescente y ahora que era un joven. Cada historia que el chico oriental contaba alguna de sus vivencias el otro parecía más y más atento, no perdía pista de los hermosos ojos dorados que parecían brillar con cada recuerdo.

–– ¿Dormirás en la casa? – preguntó curioso y esperanzado de que el mayor durmiera junto a él, aunque fuere en la siguiente habitación. Pensaba mientras esperaba una respuesta.

–– Supongo que lo haré, aunque no me gustaría aprovecharme de la situación. – aclaró

–– ¿Por qué de que hablas? – cuestionó el otro inquieto.

–– Pues sería abusar de la hospitalidad de tu abuelo, creo que sería demasiado. – dijo mientras sonreía. – Pero eso si no te preocupes que antes que despiertes aquí estaré para ayudarte en lo que necesites. Porque deberás aceptar que si ocupas de mi ayuda. – aclaró mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la nariz del chico en un acto divertido. El bicolor sonrió por la acción realizada por el otro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un serio viejo.

–– Rei, que bueno que te encuentro aún. – comentó el viejo algo extrañado por la actitud de su nieto. En cierto modo le alegraba verlo sonreír por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

–– ¿En que puedo ayudarle señor? – habló con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie junto a la cama de Kai.

–– Quiero pedirte un favor. – aclaró.

–– Claro usted dirá. – contestó firmemente.

–– Me gustaría que te quedaras con mi nieto, obviamente en otra habitación porque aquí sería demasiado incómodo para ti, compartir hasta la habitación sería invadir tu privacidad. Pero si no es mucha molestia para ti...– dejó abierta la oración.

–– Claro que no lo es, al contrario señor, pensé que sería abusar de su amabilidad. – aclaró

–– Para nada. – soltó Kai interrumpiendo de pronto.

–– Kai, te he dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir de ese modo las pláticas entre adultos. – reclamó. Algo parecido a un puchero fue lo que el otro formó en su rostro. – Entonces no se hable más. Le aviso ahora mismo a alguien para que te prepare la habitación contigua. – señalo. – En un rato más la tendrán lista para ti, y cuando quieras puedes traer tus cosas, si gustas mañana mandamos por ellas. – dijo amablemente el viejo.

–– No creo que sea necesario señor, yo puedo ir por ellas mañana no se preocupe por ello. – aseguró

–– Como gustes Rei. Buenas noches yo me retiro. – saludó para luego salir de la habitación.

–– Te lo dije. – comentó vencedor el chiquillo.

–– Lo sé, lo sé, pero tampoco es que me agrade mucho.– murmuró para sí mismo con la mano en su barbilla un tanto dudoso.

–– ¿Dijiste algo? – interrogó el bicolor.

–– Nada Kai, ahora creo que deberías acomodarte para dormir. – dijo acercándose considerablemente, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y le pasó ambos brazos por la espalda en una especie de abrazo, ayudándolo a bajar lentamente para que se recostara, ya que estaba sentado. – Así está mejor. – anunció con alegría separándose del menor.

Sentía los nervios de punta, ni siquiera sabía porque rayos había hecho aquella acción, simplemente sus brazos, su cuerpo completo cobró vida propia y tomó al chico de aquella forma tan, tan comprometedora, se había acercado de más, cosa innecesaria realmente para la acción que haría. Un profundo y delicioso aroma le había llegado, el chico olía realmente bien, un perfume discreto pero que te dejaba una buena impresión.

–– ¿Rei? – el chico menor sintió algo extraño al oriental por lo que dudoso le llamó.

–– Si Kai. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó nuevamente.

–– No nada. – aseguró el otro aún dudando de la extraña forma en que Rei reaccionó.

Pasaron un rato con una plática sin sentido, nada trascendente, hasta que llegó una joven chica avisándole al oriental que estaba lista su habitación.

–– ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada más? – cuestionó nuevamente.

–– Estoy seguro Rei no veo porque debas preocuparte tanto. – aseguró ya un poco fastidiado de tanta sobreprotección, primero por su abuelo y ahora por Rei.

–– Ok entonces te veo mañana temprano. – sin entender el porque se acercó hasta el chico y le plantó un tierno beso en el cabello. Luego le sonrió y salió de la habitación en silencio, sintiendo ese extraño latido que su corazón emitía con fuerza.

Pasaron los días, dos semanas para ser exactos habían transcurrido ya de una forma tan rápida como ninguno de los dos imaginó, Kai seguía molido completamente, aún no podía caminar solo ya que había sido de gravedad la fractura en la pierna, sin contar todas las heridas que presentaba el demás cuerpo.

–– Bien, a bañarte. – anunció Rei con seriedad, era aunque pareciese extraño el momento que menos le gustaba, no era que le repugnara, ni tampoco que le molestase, simplemente, algo extraño sucedía, no sabía y no quería saber porque. Era mejor así.

Como los anteriores días le ayudaba al chico a desvestirse, retiraba con suma delicadeza cada prenda de aquel pequeño cuerpo, tomaba con cierto pudor la camiseta entre sus manos para subirla con lentitud, rozando ambos costados del chico en dicho viaje. Un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del menor le indicaba de algún modo lo tímido, no deseaba abusar, no era eso lo que quería pero sus manos no se podían controlar. Tomó el elástico que poseía aquel pantalón deportivo portado por el chico, palpó firmemente cada parte de las largas piernas pálidas que frente a sus ojos se presentaban, una de ellas rodeada por un yeso que esperaba durara un buen tiempo en ser retirado ya que precisamente era aquello lo que le daba ese lujoso y hasta cierto punto perverso pretexto.

Luego de retirar con suma calma y cuidado cada prenda contenida sobre el esbelto y bien formado cuerpo del menor, se aseguró que el agua estuviera a la temperatura adecuada para después ayudarlo a meterse en la tina, una extraña manera de hacerlo ya que debía dejar fuera su pierna lastimada para no mojar el yeso. Tomó el jabón frotándolo delicadamente contra la pequeña espalda del chiquillo, tomó una esponja que flotaba a un costado impregnándola con un delicioso shampoo, olor que siempre lo embriagaba.

Restregó con ternura toda la espalda, deseando ser aquella esponja que podía viajar a través de tan precioso y perfecto cuerpo. Pronto sus manos se vieron palpando completamente la espalda del chico, llevándolas de arriba abajo en un compás totalmente sensual, sus brazos se estiraron, sus manos dando un tour por el dorso que desnudo y completamente mojado se presentaba ante ellas, podía sentir con su perfecto tacto la suavidad y tersura de aquella blanca piel, un ahogado gemido detuvo dentro de su boca, cada segundo que pasaba podía detener menos sus manos. Viajaron hasta toparse con la palpitante hombría del chico, la cual pedía ser atendida, tomó entre una de sus manos dicha extremidad, comenzando con un sube y baja, lento, un movimiento sensual, sexy, algo cachondo que hiciera sentir al chico que estaba con un experto, que lo hiciera llegar al cielo, de donde parecía haberse caído.

–– ¿Rei estás ahí? – preguntó moviendo insistentemente la mano frente al rostro del mayor.

–– ¿Si? – reaccionó dándose cuenta de la broma que su mente le había jugado. – Lo siento... me perdí en mis pensamientos. – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

–– Sí, me pude dar cuenta. – sonrió tiernamente. – ¿Me ayudas? – preguntó tomando con una mano su camiseta para indicar a que se refería.

–– Claro. – aseguró ayudándole al pequeño con su tarea. Unos minutos pasaron, un buen baño se había dado, estaba cambiándose sentado en un pequeño sillón por lo que era el mejor pretexto. – En seguida regreso, voy por algo a mi habitación. – anunció saliendo casi de carrera de aquel lugar.

El calor recorría todo su cuerpo estaba por demás caliente, tocó su piel, quemaba, su dorso parecía sudar, su miembro medio despierto reclamaba atención, debía calmarse. Pánico dibujado en sus ojos, jamás un chico le había atraído, y vaya que trabajaba con jóvenes, también había sido psicólogo en una secundaria, tratando pequeños de la edad de Kai, bueno tampoco era un niño, ya era un adolescente y sabía de esas cosas. Pensó sonriendo.

–– Maldición esto me está afectando demasiado. – pensó mojándose la cara con agua fría para calmarse un poco. – Esto no puede seguir así. Está mal. – pensaba para sí mismo. El chico ni siquiera le había dado pie a que hiciera o pensara alguna perversión como la que había imaginado hacía unos momentos. – Fue tan real... – pensó en voz alta.

–– ¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó una vocecilla tras él.

–– Kai. – casi gimió de lo sorprendido.

–– Rei algo te sucede. ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – indagó un tanto curioso.

–– Lo siento Kai son problemas que no deben afectarte a ti, sencillamente no deben. – aclaró ayudando al chico. – Ahora volvamos a tu habitación. – sentenció.

Cada nuevo día transcurrido junto al chico era un suplicio, cada vez adoraba más el perfume que el chico despedía, esa esencia natural que solo el menor poseía, no podía mas que sentirse como un pervertido a su lado, casi le doblaba la edad y estaba ahí a su lado deseándolo, queriendo por sobre todas las cosas tocarlo, palpar esa piel que solo en su imaginación había acariciado. Escuchar gemidos de la garganta del chico, oírlo repetir su nombre incontables ocasiones mientras esté dentro de él. No podía más que masturbarse algunas noches estando solo en su habitación, trayendo a su mente el vívido recuerdo del bicolor, la casi palpable piel así como el embriagante aroma. Una pregunta atormentaba su mente. ¿A que sabrían los rojos labios del menor? Sería acaso una imprudencia tomarlos sin permiso.

Un mes más, había pasado la mitad del tiempo establecido, mes y medio transcurrido y sus deseos carnales cada vez eran más sátiros y perversos. No tenía idea de que pensaría el chico si llegase si quiera a imaginar en lo que él pensaba cada ocasión que lo miraba, cada que le hablaba, cada que podía oler o rozar su cabello, su piel.

–– Ya te sientes mejor ¿Cierto Kai? – preguntó al chico que ya podía caminar ayudado con un par de muletas, algo torpe pero se movía.

–– Algo, talvez sea porque estás a mi lado. – confesó sonriendo con calidez. El pecho de Rei ardió en ese instante, sintiendo el calor de aquella sonrisa tan sincera, tan cálida, tan sencillamente hermosa.

Ambos recostados a lo lejos de la casona, por no decir mansión en la que el menor vivía, el césped era su colchón y un árbol los cobijaba de la tenue luz del atardecer.

–– Kai yo quiero decirte algo... – comenzó Rei mientras se recargaba en un brazo para poder mirar los ojos del pequeño, quien se ladeó un poco para observarlo con más claridad. Sus cuerpos demasiado juntos, normal para cualquier persona que los viera, pero no para Rei quien sentía la proximidad de aquel minúsculo ser.

–– ¿Si? – indagó queriendo escuchar lo que el otro diría.

–– Yo me tengo que ir... –comenzó mientras titubeaba si seguir o no.

–– ¿Por qué? Dijiste que estaría los tres meses conmigo. – reclamó con molestia.

–– Lo sé Kai pero ya no puedo seguir a tu lado, es solo que... – de nuevo aquella duda, aquel titubeo que comenzaba a molestar. – Mis alumnos me necesitarán en unos días más y yo verdaderamente creo que... – una frase sin concluir fue todo lo que logró espetar. No tenía ningún pretexto mejor, nada, simplemente se notaba la cobarde huída que emprendería.

–– Mientes, mentira. – reclamó casi gritando. – Solo dilo, deseas abandonarme como los demás. – espetó con furia girando su cuerpo para que el mayor no lo viese sollozar.

–– Kai no se trata de eso, es solo que yo... –

–– ¿Por qué no terminas ninguna maldita frase? – Gritó – ¿Por qué no simplemente dices que no quieres estar cerca de mí? Es eso, solo dilo. – ordenó con enojo.

–– Lo siento Kai. – suspiro hondamente, se puso de pie, observó un par de minutos el cuerpo que yacía aún sobre la hierva y dudó¿Sería acaso lo correcto? – Algún día lo agradecerás. – anunció.

–– Te odio. – murmuró el otro chico, siendo escuchado apenas por el mayor. Un agudo dolor se sintió en su pecho, cerró sus dorados orbes apaciguando el escozor que sintió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Volvió sus pasos hasta sentarse junto al pequeño, quien inmediatamente imitó dicha acción sentándose igualmente. – ¿Rei? – cuestionó con curiosidad al notar una extraña mirada sobre él.

–– Que irónico, tú dices odiarme por que me alejo de ti... – comenzó. – y yo me alejo por que te amo. – confesó amargamente, los rojizos ojos de Kai se abrieron por la sorpresa recién procesada, su cerebro seguramente estaba fallando más de lo normal. La mano de Rei se elevó con lentitud, rozando efímeramente aquella tersa piel, los ojos de Kai se cerraron de inmediato ante la caricia, recargando ligeramente su rostro contra la mano que lo acariciaba, entregándose por completo a la caricia. – Tan suave como lo imaginé. Tan tersa como deseaba que lo fuese, tan cálida como tu sola presencia. – murmuraba apenas siendo escuchado por el otro.

–– Yo también te amo. – proclamó con entusiasmo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados aún.

Sin más duda la otra mano subió al ahora sonrosado rostro del chico, tomándolo entre ambas para acto seguido acercar su rostro, un tenue contacto entre labios, un electrizante sentimiento recorriendo cada cuerpo, un pequeño mordisco con sus labios bastó para comenzar con un apasionado y no por ello menos tierno beso, un exquisito y gracioso juego de labios, minutos más pasaron, ninguno quería separarse y no lo hicieron, por el contrario imprimieron mayor pasión al beso cargándolo de arrebato y fogosidad.

–– Esto no será sencillo. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – preguntó serenamente mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos rebeldes que se pegaban al rostro del menor.

–– No importa, sé que podremos superar cualquier cosa juntos. – aseguró aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor, enredando entre sus dedos por primera vez aquel negruzco cabello que tantas y tantas veces había deseado tocar, _suave _era la palabra correcta que podría describir esas oscuras hebras.

–– Así será mi pequeño. – mencionó ciñendo fuertemente el cuerpo del menor, amoldándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo.

–– ¿Me amas? – interrogó aún contra el pecho del mayor.

–– Muchísimo más de lo que imaginé. – aseguró Rei.

–– ¿Por qué? – volvió a curiosear.

–– Porque eres un buen chico, eres lindo, sabes escuchar, eres tierno cuando lo deseas aunque portes esa máscara de frialdad ante los demás. Por ser simple y sencillamente tú. – fue la contestación que hizo sonreír enormemente al menor.

–– No me dejarás ¿Verdad? – preguntó abrazado aún al firme y fuerte pecho del hombre que le rodeaba brindándole seguridad y tranquilidad.

–– No lo haré hasta que tú me lo pidas. – confirmó.

–– Dime otra vez que me quieres. – pidió como niño pequeño.

–– No te quiero... – comenzó recibiendo una seria y confundida mirada de parte del otro. –Yo te amo. – concluyó.

–– Eso deseaba escuchar... Yo también te amo. – mencionó finalmente.

Y así duraron un buen rato abrazados meditando las cosas ¿En que momento había comenzado esa locura?. Por qué de eso se trataba ¿Verdad? Una placentera y hermosa locura. ¿Qué traería problemas? El amor siempre traerá consigo problemas, y no por eso deja de ser el sentimiento mayormente añorado por la gente.

.C_**o**_**m**_p_l_**e**_**t**_e_.

_**ººZhena HiKº**_

_"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado."  
_W_**illi**__am __**Sh**__a__k__**e**_s_**p**_**e**_**a**__r__e_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Una locura más a la lista, no se pueden quejar, mi loca mentecilla a estado muy activa estos últimos días, arreglando mis otras historias y creando nuevas, al menos no estoy sin hacer nada, en fin. Espero les haya gustado y tómense aunque sea un par de segundos para hacerme saber que leyeron la historia y cuéntenme que les pareció.  
Una historia más que se une a esta preciosa cruzada para una de las mejores parejas. Kai y Rei son lo máximo.

Creada y editada el día miércoles 27 de junio del 2007. Publicada el Jueves 28 a la 01:06 a.m.

_»»Sólo únete. Muéstranos un poco de lo que sabes y te gusta hacer, has que las historias de Kai y Rei, nos vuelvan a enloquecer««__  
__C_**R**_U_**Z**_A_**D**_E __K_**A**_I_**&**_R_**E**_I_

**!!Do Svidaniya!!**


End file.
